


Love and Lifeguards

by IceIceSkaters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Extra! Viktor, Lifeguard Yuuri, M/M, Olympic Swimmer Viktor!, Swimmer AU!, oblivious yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceSkaters/pseuds/IceIceSkaters
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, five time champion Swimmer decides to go on vacation where he meets the cute yet hot lifeguard Yuuri Katsuki. Obviously the thing he needs to do is pretend to drown to get his attention right?





	

“Fifth time World Champion and Olympian swimmer Viktor Nikiforov has just won another gold medal!” Viktor climbed out of the large pool with a grin on his face, whipping his hair cap and goggles off. He pushed his bangs away from his face then winked at the cameras before slipping his jacket on and walking back to the showers, flashes of cameras accompanying him. 

To say that Viktor was thrilled would be on the opposite side of the spectrum, he just wasn’t motivated to swim anymore. Competitions were the same every single time, different people, different places, same medal, same cameras, same sinking feeling in his chest. 

By the time the event was over Viktor had everything packed and was nearly pushing his team mates back to the cars to get back to the hotel, back to the serenity away from the cameras. 

“Vitya stop pushing or we’ll all slip!” Yakov shouted in his normal fashion, making Viktor sigh and just pick up speed to the cars. Viktor’s pushing was brought with a young Yuri Plisetsky screeching. “I’m not dying today because of you old man!” 

The team made it through the ceremony and their last night in the city before boarding the plane back to Russia. As soon as everyone was free to go they dispersed quickly, not wanting to be roped into helping get the pool locked up for the night. Viktor hefted his duffle over his shoulder then made his way out the double doors, his face staring back at him from a young age to the newest addition of his latest competition. 

He let out a sigh as he climbed into the car then pulled out and drove to his apartment. It was bare when it came to levels of comforting, a pristine white with grey hues and a few succulents, per the hipster fashion he had to keep up with. 

As he walked in he was tackled by a large ball of brown fur, Makkachin’s way of greeting him when he came home. Viktor smiled softly, much different than his normal -almost smirk- he gave to the camera at the events. He rubbed behind Makkachin’s ears then stood and tossed his bag next to the door, taking his shoes and coat off in the process. 

“Hi Makkachin, were you good for the sitter?” Viktor smiled warmly at his poodle who gave a soft ‘boof’ in response with an accompaniment of licks. “Good. I won another gold, isn't that nice?” He had a tired smile on his face as he pulled the familiar sight of the medal out of his bag then held it up, the gold letting a soft gleam shine as it was held to the light.

Viktor gave a sigh then smiled and scratched Makkachin behind the ears before walking down to his room and immediately plugging his phone in. He laid down on the bed with a small, uncontented sigh and let the medal fall to the ground. 

“Let's go on a vacation Makkachin, just you and me for once okay?” Viktor let a small smile out as he heard Makkachin’s woof in agreement before she jumped on the bed and curled up next to him. 

The next few days were spent with Viktor researching small cities, places people wouldn't think of to find him at. His search ended at a sleepy coastal town in Japan, Hasetsu. He excitedly held the photos up for Makkachin’s inspection then scratched her behind the ears. “We’re going to be going in a week, Da?” All he received in acknowledgment was a ‘boof’, making him smile and laugh genuinely in what felt like a long time.

When the day finally came for the two to travel to the unknown Hasetsu Yakov had caught wind of the impromptu vacation. “You’ll have a hard time recovering from this vacation Vitya, you might not come back.” 

Viktor simply smiled, almost smirked, before enveloping his coach in a hug. “Dasvidaniya, Yakov.” Yakov turned a familiar shade of scarlet as Viktor strolled through the airport, Makkachin in a carrier at his side. “It's just you and me now Makkachin. Let's make it count.”

Once the plane had landed Viktor had made his way to customs and out of the airport, Makkachin at his side and his bags on a cart. It wasn't hard for him to get a taxi to his hotel and throw the things in the room before throwing on a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt to go exploring in. “Alright Makka, let's go on an adventure today.” 

Yuuri Katsuki sighed as he took position on the lifeguard tower, his sunglasses dropping precariously low on the bridge of his nose before they were pushed up to their standard position on his face. Seeing that their pool was the only one that allowed dogs, a special side pool and grooming stations just for them, it was quite popular. People didn't like their dogs full of sand and the pool had the added bonus of a snack bar.

Nothing was out of the ordinary for that day, a crying baby, a toddler jumping into the middle section of the pool to prove how old their were, a high school student floating on their back, a hot silver haired foreigner, parents lounging in the chairs. 'Wait, a hot foreigner?' Yuuri’s attention immediately went back to the silver haired man standing at the entrance with what could arguably be the cutest poodle Yuuri had ever seen. 

The man walked in, staring at the little doggy pool then the washing stations before looking around for what Yuuri assumed would be the head lifeguard. Instead the man walked up to him and flashed an absolutely blinding smile. “Excuse me, are dogs allowed here?” 'What kind of accent is that? European kind? Swiss? Russian? Ukrainian? '

Instead of answering the man’s question Yuuri let out a noise akin to a dying whale before clearing his throat and smiling right back. “Yes dogs are allowed here, there are grooming stations and a special pool just for them with lifeguards there as well.” 

Viktor had to admit that what they had set up for the dogs was impressive, not as impressive as the sight of the blushing Japanese man in front of him. He almost lost it as he walked inside the gates, his eyes landing on the cute lifeguard. “Ah, thank you. I'll be sure to come back another time when Makka is not so tired.” 

He watched as the cute lifeguard nodded with a smile before giving his attention back to the pool in front of him. Right before Viktor was out of the gates he heard a collective screech from a few people followed by a small splash into the pool. He turned around, only to be met with the sight of the cute lifeguard, his shirt off and saving a toddler from drowning. The fact that a toddler had almost drowned was giving him more than enough reason to stare, an added bonus was being able to stare at the cute man’s sculpted chest as he lifted the child out of the water and made sure she was alright. 

His thoughts were consumed by the cute lifeguard as he walked back to his hotel, his hair windswept and a brighter smile on his face that rivaled any he had shown at events. As soon as he was situated in his room he pulled his phone out and grinned down at it. He quickly began to type, wanting to tell someone about the cute guy he'd met that day. That someone happened to be Chris Giacometti.

V:Chris!

C:Viktor!

V:I just me the cutest lifeguard I've ever seen in my life!!! His eyes were like the color of best chocolate you've ever tasted and his hair was so shiny, shinier than any of the medals we've won!!!

C: Oh min vän you've got it bad.

V:Got what?

C:Nothing, how are you going to get Mister Chocolate Eyes into your room or at least out on a date.

V: I dunno  
Should I just take my shirt off??

C: I have a better idea, take your shirt off AND get his attention by taking your pants off too and using your competition suit.

V: I'm never asking you for help again.

C: Didn't hurt to try min vän

Chris meant well, he always did, but Viktor speculated that his friend and fellow swimmer often thought of things he himself did not. He sighed as he sat on the bed, absentmindedly running his fingers through Makkachin's fur. 

The next day Viktor brought Makkachin to the dog friendly pool, intent on meeting the cute lifeguard. In the end he decided that (a.) he was going to take his shirt off (b.) do his best at pretending to drown, and (c.) live happily ever after with his cute lifeguard boyfriend and their twelve dogs.

By the time he got all of his things situated Makkachin had made herself comfortable in the dog friendly section. Viktor whipped his shirt off with a flourish, watching the lifeguard’s eyes go wide before shifting in their seat and looking away. He merely smiled at being noticed by the cute man and made his way to the deep end. 

Viktor dove in smoothly before remembering that he wasn't supposed to be good at swimming and promptly began to thrash around in the lifeguard’s line of sight. Yuuri looked over at the sound of thrashing before whipping his own shirt off and neatly diving in after the same silver haired man from the day before. He slid his arms around the taller man’s waist then made his way to the side of the pool and had him grip onto the wall. “Thank you.” For a man who almost drowned he seemed oddly cheerful. 

“Oh, your welcome?” The man smiled then held a hand out. “Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri smiled in return and shook the hand offered. “Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor grinned even more widely then hummed. “Well thank you than Yuuri, I owe you and will gladly take you to dinner tonight.”

Yuuri became a stuttering mess after Viktor announced he was planning to take him out to dinner. “Oh you really don’t have to do that, it’s my job.” 

“I know, but I want too. Do you want to go to dinner with me?” Viktor turned his most dazzling smile on Yuuri, causing the man to let out a small squeak and nearly drown himself. Yuuri spluttered then nodded with a bright blush spreading down his neck and to the tips of his ears. “I-I’d like that.” 

Viktor’s smile turned more genuine, a heart shaped endearing smile when Yuuri had said yes. The two climbed out of the pool then parted ways after exchanging numbers, Yuuri going back to his lifeguard tower and Viktor going over to get Makkachin from the dog section. 

Their dinner-to say the least- was a near disaster. A group of students recognized Viktor, making the two have to run at Viktor’s insistence and Yuuri’s confusion. They ended up at a small bar in town with large bowls of katsudon and a grinning bartender known as Minako. 

“Yuuri who’s your new hottie, this your boyfriend?” Minako raised an eyebrow with a small smirk on her face. Yuuri laughed nervously then rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, Viktor isn’t my boyfriend Minako-Sensei. He was at the pool and nearly drowned. So, uh, I did my job and he wanted to take me out to dinner?”

“Yuuri saved me from drowning!” Viktor added in cheerfully then took a sip of water. Minako raised a brow then nodded. “And you seem a little eager about that?”

Viktor nodded then fumbled with his chopsticks for a second before taking a large bite of katsudon. “Vkusno!” After he had swallowed her grinned happily and looked at Yuuri with glittering eyes. “Yuuri this is so good!” 

Yuuri nodded as he ate his own at a slower pace. 

The weeks continued on with the same pattern,the two getting extremely close, at least three days out of the week Viktor had “drowned” and Yuuri had to jump in and save him. It had happened so often that Yuuri handed an inflatable tube to Viktor as soon as he walked in with Makkachin. 

They both were out together so often that many people had recognized them as an official couple and greeted them together daily.

By the last day of Summer rolled around Minako had told Yuuri who Viktor was before his last shift for the season. He walked down to the pool with a small smile on his face, after opening the gates he took his position on the lifeguard tower and watched as the large crowd rolled in. 

Soon enough Viktor was there again with Makkachin, the two set their things down then Makkachin went to the dog part and Viktor made his way to the pool. Viktor jumped into the deep end of the pool then promptly began to flail around in the water, giving a pointed look to Yuuri.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow then crossed his legs and placed one hand on his fist. He took a sip of his water then grinned at Viktor when he stopped and smoothly swam over to the base of the stand, head on his arms. “You didn’t rip your shirt off that time Yuuri.” 

Yuuri laughed then climbed down and sat at the edge of the pool to look down at Viktor. “Well Nikiforov, I didn’t need to.” 

Viktor raised an eyebrow then pulled himself out of the pool to sit next to Yuuri. “Well what made you decide that?”

Yuuri laughed before pushing his hair away from his face and shaking his head. “I was pretty skeptical when Minako-Sensei told me but it looks like she was right Mister Olympic Swimmer.” Viktor laughed nervously then pushed his bangs back. “Well, I guess that’s out of the bag then.”

Yuuri smiled then nodded. “Just a little bit Viktor.”

Viktor laughed then laid back and closed his eyes. “Yuuri?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow as he placed his head on his fist then hummed in response. 

Viktor opened an eye then smiled at the Japanese man in front of him. “You said you were looking for a job after Summer right?” 

“Yes, why?” Yuuri laid down next to Viktor then smiled. “Did you have something in mind, Vitya?”

Viktor laughed then propped himself up on his elbows and smiled. “Actually, how does working at my pool in St. Petersburg sound?”


End file.
